A light emitting diode (LED) emits light when a voltage is applied across a P/N junction. During assembly, the LED is bonded to a LED packaging substrate. Conventional LED packages uses wire bonding, which requires certain height and distance on the package. Over the LED, package substrate, and wires, a lens is usually molded. Accordingly, a lens molding of the LED needs a large volume (form factor). Furthermore, when multiple LED dies are packaged into an array, each die is individually attached to the packaging substrate. The interconnection assembling process is sequential. For larger LED package substrates on which thousands or more LEDs are packaged, the cost and time for package are high. Another issue is reliability as LED device applications broaden. In high voltage applications, a multiple LED die array with a planar interconnect structure has a risk of high voltage breakdown. Accordingly, there is a need for a light-emitting structure and a method making the same to address the above issues.